mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoppus
Hoppus is a recurring antagonist in Mighty Magiswords. Hoppus is a rabbit who wants all vegetable-based magiswords such as the Zombie Pumpkin, Celery, Onion and Tomato Magiswords as clear by his motto "All vegetable magiswords shall be mine!". His main weapon is his carrot magisword. He also serves as the messanger to the King, Queen and princess of Rhyboflavin. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Micro-Shorts Prohyas tried to help Hoppus pull out a giant carrot from the ground. Prohyas used the pencil magisword to make him pull it out, but he failed and he decided to add more shading to the fist but it didn't work. Later, Prohyas uses the Dolphin Magisword's Dolphin Water on the carrot, causing it to grow. Hoppus, excited of the strength, gets upset because he now realizes he has to pay Prohyas for his services now. Hoppus later appears challenging Prohyas to a duel to claim his vegetable magiswords as claimed by his motto "All vegetable magiswords shall be mine!" Hoppus uses the celery sword on him when Prohyas failed to use it properly, and Prohyas shoots a giant tomato at Hoppus trapping him with his Tomato Magisword in which Prohyas states that tomatoes are fruit. 3-minute shorts In his first appearance "Hands Down", he was hired by the King of Rhyboflavin to pay Vambre and Prohyas a reward for vanquishing the Underground Hand Beast. He then appeared towards the end of "The Land Before Slime" clamining to be send from the King of Rhyboflavin to retrieve a fine for the damage done by King Rexxtopher in that episode (due to the two stealing the baby of Rex's sisters' best friend) and takes there payment made by Goomer as a result. Turns out it was a scam done by him and Phil so they can blow it all on Slug Burgers. His major appearance is in the episode "Zombie Reasonable" where he tries to take the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword as clear to his motto "All vegetable magiswords shall be mine!", even though pumpkins are fruit (There are things rabbits like so I want it! Geez!). He tried to use the Seeds of the Undead move on the Warriors for Hire but the zombie pumpkin sword does nothing. Vambre later takes the sword from him, but later retrieves him back from tunneling underground the snow of Transylberia and snatching it. He tried to use the zombie pumpkins powers to remove there "freckles" but it's multifold since they have no freckles. He gets upset that the magisword won't do anything and claims he doesn't want it and throws it at the snow and pouts childishly. After Prohyas shoots undead seeds at him with the sword, he changes his mind and accidentally slices the zombie pumpkin, making him lose interest again. The zombie pumpkin uses regeneration powers and Hoppus leaves the scene annoyed when Prohyas used the Zombie Bark Buster move on him. TV series Hoppus appears in the first 11-minute Mighty Magiswords TV episode "The Mystery of Loch Mess" being hired to give Prohyas and Vambre a task on freeing the delivery folk captured by Queen Porcina. Origin Hoppus was actually based on an entireley different character Kyle created called Bunn-Lorr the Stuffslayer (previously named Bunnlos) for a potential video-game inspired pitch series called "Catguy Kapowie". The idea was that he would be a Toon Link-esque character that Catguy would face in Bunn-Lorr's owners' handheld system. This would balance out between the retro 80s arcade characters and the modern video game characters. The pitch didn't go through since the concept was too much like Wreck-It! Ralph but the character was later reworked for Hoppus. They both even have the same sword. Category:Enemies Category:Magisword Guardians